


Jurassic City

by itsbecauseimaluthor



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbecauseimaluthor/pseuds/itsbecauseimaluthor
Summary: After the downfall of Jurassic World, the Luthor family saw profit in the work that had been done, and purchased exclusive rights to all access of research and development. Years later after Jurassic World 2.0 is up and running, Lena Luthor takes over as CEO and head scientist, picking up where the scientists from the past left off. While her research stems off of past work, most of Lena's strand of dinosaurs are her own.Along for the journey with her is her fiancee, Kara Danvers, who handles anything and everything regarding articles, press, scheduling private tours... Everything besides the science aspect is Kara's area of expertise. She is the eyes and ears of day to day operations, while Lena handles everything in the background. The 'power couple' - as labelled by the media - have been yet to make any of the mistakes those in charge of previous parks made. But what happens when Lena unintentionally makes the biggest mistake of her life that endangers the love of her life, herself and the thousands of people flooding to the popular tourist attraction and creates the monster people have only seen in nightmares?





	1. Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Kara as Red Kryptonite Kara for the entirety of this fic. The personality traits would suit her better considering the position I have given her this time around. c:  
> I will try to balance out writing for Lena and Kara equally, just need a couple chapters to settle into the plot.  
> Keep in mind that I am working to balance their relationship, as well as develop the plot idea more so the first couple chapters may be bouncy.

Lena was standing in front of an incubator with a white lab coat on and a pair of glasses perched on her nose as she listened to the scientist who helped with all of her projects explain how soon the eggs were to hatching. The twenty four year old billionaire had been working on this project since she was twenty years old, and she absolutely loved the process she had been going through. She was incredibly gifted when it came to the knowledge she was able to absorb, and she placed all of that back into her research and development. While older versions of the company she now owned, having taken it over from her parents on her twentieth birthday, had few genetically modified dinosaurs, Lena's pride and joy were the three she currently had created and the fourth which was in front of her, ready to hatch. She was more of a science geek than anyone had imagined she'd be early on, and playing with the genetic makeup of creatures that lived thousands of years before her was far too tempting to pass up.

In the beginning, her work of creating dinosaurs with the exact traits she wanted was with herbivores. She wanted to be able to test her theories in a controlled environment, while making sure the animals were kept in mind throughout the process. They had almost every dinosaur known to man on display at the popular tourist attraction, as well as two of the hybrids Lena had perfected herself. Though, in a more recent time, she had been pressured to make scarier animals... something that would scare the kids, something that would make the money 'worthwhile'. To Lena, the money spent coming to the haven she had literally built for herself was already worth it. It was another country, in a tropical paradise. Though now, people were ungrateful. Dinosaurs used to be interesting and attract an audience no matter what, but now it was so underrated and underappreciated. Even so, the young woman put her own thoughts aside and just put her nose to the grindstone, beginning to perfect her craft of genetic engineering to include carnivores.

" **So... Do you really thing this will wow the kids? I am always amazed, whether I am hatching a simple stegosaurus or one of my test tube creations.** " Lena murmured and laughed softly when the woman across from her just gave her a tiny smile and assured her that she was sure the carnivores Lena had already created would be plenty scary enough when they were released to the public. " **All I need is to get the final okay on the two we created last year, and then they can be revealed to the public. The visitors always love the T-Rex when they come... So adding one that's even bigger and far more terrifying should get them off our backs... at least until you and I can decide where we want to go from here.** " She added, though that was mostly to herself.

Gazing at the incubator again, Lena hummed softly, noting that they were due to hatch anytime now. She had been so concerned with checking every aspect to make sure the incubation process was perfect for the eggs she was trying to hatch, that she had not even noticed Kara walking through. Though, the second she heard her fiancee admiring her work, the scientist turned and smiled lovingly at her. " **Hello, darling. Coming to check in as always, I assume?** " Lena questioned as she slipped off her glasses and placed them in the pocket of her lab coat. Placing her hand gently on the small of Kara's back, she lead the blonde to her office and hung the coat near the door before sitting down in her chair with a soft hum.

At least once a day, Kara made her way into the lab to check on their asset development as well as to simply talk with Lena. Per usual, she seated herself in Lena's lap, smiling at the kisses her lover placed to her neck as Lena got her up to date on what her and her team were doing to further their research. " **What I need from you is a final check of the paddock, as well as the verbal okay that the two in paddock thirteen can be shown to the public.** " Lena murmured, her lips still against Kara's neck while the blonde nodded slowly. " **If I can steal you away for a couple hours you and I can go check off what is needed and perhaps I can keep you for lunch.** " Kara replied, causing Lena to purse her lips in thought. " **I promise I wont keep you long... You will be back in plenty of time to watch them hatch, your assistant said it will be hours.** " She added and grinned when Lena finally nodded. She had been there while every single dinosaur in the park hatched and no matter the time of day, Lena refused to miss a single one. Kara of course was aware of this, and so tried her best to make sure she didn't keep Lena away from the lab for too long when she knew there would be anything important going on. 

" **Let's get going.** " Lena whispered, after kissing up Kara's neck to finally meet her lips. She smiled as she fiancee returned the soft kiss and then stood, easily setting Kara on her feet. It was not unusual for the two to leave for lunch, and considering Lena and Kara practically had shared ownership over the theme park they hardly had a set schedule when it came to working. Usually they showed up early in the morning before anything was open to the public, and left after everything was closed. Depending on the night, occasionally one of them would stay longer, and since their routine was to arrive and leave together, the other would simply wait until they were finished for the day to leave. Of course, Lena could simply make the decisions herself, she was the 'boss'. But, so was Kara and every decision made regarding the park was agreed to by the both of them. 

Their heels clicked in sync with each other while the pair walked hand in hand out of the lab, and Lena offered a tiny smile at one of the reporters who was there taking pictures and documenting his stay. Per usual when it came to the media, Lena wound an arm around Kara's middle, smiling for the reporter who eagerly took their picture but she quickly held a finger to her lips when the man started rambling. " **It was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to reading the article, enjoy the rest of your visit.** " Lena said before she continued walking with Kara.

The drive to the exhibit took no more than fifteen minutes, and periodically Lena leaned over and pressed soft, loving kisses to her future wife's neck as Kara drove and in no time they had arrived. As she always did, Lena quietly walked a small circle as she told Kara all of the features her newest dinosaurs would have, as well as the traits the ones they had come to look at possessed, but in an instant Kara had her pressed against the glass wall separating them from the enclosure. She kissed her deeply before beginning to trail a line of kisses across her jaw and down Lena's neck while the woman pinned between her and the glass held back a soft moan.

" **Not that I am complaining... But what are you doing?** " The billionaire asked, her tone far breathier than she intended it to be as she tilted her head to the side to give Kara better access to her neck. " **You know when you start with the geeky science it's such a turn on.** " Kara whispered into her ear, nipping and tugging gently before she pulled back to look at Lena. One of her hands snaked around her lover while her other cupped her cheek and she leaned in, kissing Lena deeply. " **Yes to everything regarding the dinosaur. I will bring a couple of our investors and their families in in a couple weeks like we always do to make sure these two will attract attention.** " The blonde murmured, her lips still attached to Lena's. " **Now, let me take you home... As much as I love going out to lunch, I think our time could be better spent doing something else. The rest of my day is open, and all you are waiting for is dinosaurs to hatch.** " She added, smirking when Lena easily agreed and hurried back out to the car. As much as she loved getting to see her creations living and breathing after years of being test tube projects, she would have even more years to spend watching them. For that moment, all of Lena's attention had shifted to Kara.

Seeing as the island was owned by the Luthor family, the home that Lena and Kara shared rested on the edge of it, far away from the public view and the dinosaurs. It was on the opposite end, and the mansion was more like an island paradise than anything. The trip there took longer, pushing forty five minutes, but the second they pulled up, Kara slid out of the car and smirked once more at Lena, who was just as excited about their well deserved alone time as she was. She easily scooped Lena into her arms and carried her inside while Lena kissed her deeply and pulled the clip holding Kara's hair in it's usually bun out. " **As long as the lab doesn't call, I'm all yours for the rest of the day.** " she whispered as Kara easily carried her to their bedroom and nudged the door closed behind them.


	2. 65 Million Year Old Cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their quick check of the paddock, Kara signs off on it and takes Lena home for some much needed alone time. An expected event leaves woman both breathless and frustrated as Lena leaves to watch her new dinosaurs hatch.  
> *Legit some sexy time right off the bat. Not much since I don't want to over do it, but if you don't enjoy reading that, skip to the next chapter when its posted and I will toss a summary of what happened dinosaur plot wise at the beginning*

Kara connected their lips in a rough kiss as she reached around Lena and fumbled to get her dress off. She ended up literally ripping the back of the dress and Lena growled softly, catching her bottom lip between her kiss as the blonde moaned softly. " **I will get you a new dress, just be a good girl and moan for me.** " Kara purred into her ear, tossing Lena's bra aside. Instantly letting out a louder moan at her words alone, Lena arched her back and bit her lip while Kara slowly ran her thumbs over her nipples, purposely trying to tease her a bit. With a strangled groan, Lena unzipped Kara's dress and watched her wiggle out but gasped in surprise when Kara ripped her underwear in half and kissed her deeply once more. " **Darling, you are going to end up destroying every article of clothing I have.** " Lena breathed against her lips, tossing the rest of Kara's undergarments aside before lightly ghosting her fingers down her spine. 

" **Mm... I will take you shopping to get new ones.** " Kara murmured, nipping at her bottom lip before beginning to place a trail of soft kisses and bites across her jaw and down her neck. She smirked and left what would be a very visible hickey before letting her lips wander slower while Lena let out soft hums, and the occasional moan. After leaving a few more tiny marks on her chest, Kara finally settled between her thighs and started peppering them in soft, adoring kisses. A much louder moan escaped Lena's lips, her eyes not leaving Kara's while her fiancee leaned forward and slowly brushed her tongue along her clit. She knew how much Lena loved being teased, and so kept every stroke to the sensitive area painfully slow, causing Lena to fist a hand in her hair and tug gently. " **Kara...** " She moaned out, squirming and moaning with need.

Just as Kara had picked up the pace a bit, Lena's phone rang and the woman let out a soft groan. " **Hello?** " She answered, far breathier than she wanted do. Despite the call Lena was on, Kara smirked and didn't stop, continuing to ever so slowly move her tongue just a bit faster against her clit. Lena sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for her assistant on the other end to tell her why she had been called. " **Oh... Sorry to bother you? Ms. Luthor, I just wanted to call and let you know that one of the eggs is hatching, and the other will soon be following suit. I know how important it is for you to be here when they hatch.** " The woman said in a sweet tone and Lena bit her lip. " **I'll be there as soon as I can be, thank you for calling.** " Lena replied as calmly as she could before hanging up and letting out a loud moan. 

" **Kara... We have to stop, I have to go...** " She breathed and Kara whined, pulling herself away from Lena, sloppily kissing up her body before their lips met in a very needy kiss. " **But I'm so horny.** " She groaned, lightly pressing against Lena's clit with her thumb. " **And judging by your moans, so are you.** " she whispered into her ear, beginning to kiss all over her face. Lena panted softly, gently placing her hands on Kara's hips. " **I am. And you know how much I enjoy being with you, so I am sure you can imagine how hard it is for me to pull myself away from you. But I really do have to go, babe.** " She whispered, turning her head to kiss the corner of her mouth. Kara just sighed softly and rolled off of Lena, winding her arms around her middle with another frustrated sigh, " **Test tube cockblock.** " She grumbled and Lena laughed softly. She leaned over, pressing her lips to Kara's in a slow, loving kiss.

" **I love you, you can come with me if you'd like, and perhaps later we can continue?** " Lena suggested after sliding out of the bed and going to get dressed. She pulled on a black skirt and a dark blue, button down blouse. She walked into the connected bathroom and started fixing up her makeup, the hint of a smirk on her lips when she saw Kara silently slip into the bathroom behind her. The blonde wound her arms around Lena, resting her cheek between her shoulder blades. " **Fine. I will go with you. But by now we have missed lunch so you better take me out to dinner.** " She grumbled and Lena smiled before turning, gently running her fingers through Kara's hair. " **You'd like me to take you to dinner naked?** " She teased and chuckled when Kara stuck out her tongue and went to get dressed.

She spent a few more minutes getting ready, covering the purpling marks on her neck left by her lover before finally leaving her hair down instead of up and then returning to the bedroom. She listened to Kara tell her what her schedule was like the next day with an adoring smile as she slid on a pair of heels and then smiled wider when her fiancee teased her bout how smitten she was. " **Always when I am in the presence of my future wife.** " Lena whispered softly, standing and walking to the car with her once Kara was ready.

By the time the two returned to the lab, the eggs already had a few cracks in them and Lena squealed as she ran over and gazed into the incubator. " **These ones you made yourself?** " Kara asked as she stood beside Lena, smiling at how excited she was about watching them. She herself had never been very interested in how the dinosaurs in the park came to be. That was what Lena enjoyed. But Kara liked being in charge, she liked that no matter what, every decision made was run by her. As much as she would have liked a stress free job, this was far from it. She had to handle everything, from checking in on the control room several times a day, to walking around the park making sure their guests were happy, checking in on Lena in the lab. She also showed their sponsors around, and sat in on several meetings - Private tours generally included Lena as well, but that was simply because she supplied the money and investors liked to see what the Luthor family was up to. 

" **Yes!** " Lena squealed, biting her lip in excitement at every piece of eggshell that dropped. " **So the ones I took you two today were both made like these two. And they have very similar genetics. But the biggest difference is that the base for the two hatching is paired with a dinosaur we don't even have in the park yet. I can't wait to thow them off. These two that are hatching are brand new. The archaeologists have been working for years trying to get me Spinosaurus DNA of any kind and they finally did! It would have been easy to simply make that one kind, since they are bigger than a T-Rex, but I did some research and everyone in the lab pooled our efforts together. If we got it right, and we always do, we will have created the most powerful dinosaur known to man.** " She told her, smiling proudly. It was clear that Lena was a fan of her work. And what the people wanted was more teeth, something scarier.

She would give them just that. The Spinosaurus made up most of the genetics, since bigger was better when it came to carnivores and they were even bigger than a T-Rex with no help on her part. But in order to make the newest attraction more interesting to the public, Lena and her team had added in a split of mostly T-Rex and Velociraptor genetics just to give the dinosaur that wow factor. 

Her smile widened when the first egg hatched, and she proudly looked in when the second followed suit. They were small to begin with, though would grow at an exponential rate. " **When do you think they'll be ready to reveal to the public? We already have your one T-Rex hybrid ready to release in the next few weeks. Perhaps we get these two fully matured and then bring focus groups in in six months, planning their release to the public in about eight.** " Kara murmured while Lena gave a gentile roll of her eyes. " **I show you dinosaurs I literally created with my bare hands, and the first words out of your mouth are basically, when can we start to profit off them? They are three minutes old. I am far less concerned with when we can profit off them and more worried about making sure they can even survive.** " She replied, causing Kara to sigh.

" **Lena, darling, I know how much you love your dinosaurs, I do. But you have to understand the position I am in too. The second you make something new, I have to make sure we can get back what we spent and more. What you are looking at already has thirteen million dollars invested in two dinosaurs. That doesn't even factor in the cost of building an enclosure that is safe for them, as well as all of us, not to mention what it costs to feed them.** " Kara defended and Lena just wound her arms around her fiancee and kissed her neck. " **I know. But come on, they are always so adorable when they first hatch.** " She said, smiling at her newest creation.

A temporary paddock was made for them, and once they finished calculating their maximum growth, the developers would go in and build a permanent enclosure for the two newest additions to the park to stay in. And although they were always working on adding new dinosaurs and expanding the park, they only released new ones every so often. It was difficult to please the general public, who liked to pretend like they could just whip dinosaurs out of thin air. But often times, it took Lena over a year to finally decide on genetics and traits for the dinosaurs, not to mention how long it took for them to hatch and grow up. Everything was founded from the ground up, and so it was always frustrating to her that so many thought of her hard work as simply numbers. But she couldn't blame Kara for just doing her job.

Lena stood back up after a few seconds and smiled gently at Kara. " **Have them moved to the temporary enclosure tonight and you and I will go in tomorrow and check on them to be sure they are functioning alright. Call me if there is absolutely an emergency and I am needed before tomorrow morning - but Kara and I are going off the island for a bit so anything happens and can wait until morning, I will handle it then.** " She told her assistant before lacing her fingers with Kara's and walking out of the lab with her.

" **I believe i promised a hot date of mine dinner?** " Lena murmured, gently pulling Kara to her side. She opted to talk to the ferry that was running to take people back and forth from the island, and smiled gently as she saw how many people were out and having fun. Most of her work was done in the lab, so getting to see their visitors and how much they enjoyed the park was one of the best things about her job. While there were plenty of places to eat on their island, there were also a lot they enjoyed going to not far from getting off the ferry. And since Lena wanted to make up for having to rush to the lab, she was taking Kara to one of their favorites and had every intention to make their night as enjoyable as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to tell me and I am happy to fix them. c:


End file.
